


baby don’t stop

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Kinda, M/M, Nudes, Smut, im bad at tagging but pls read, inspired by another’s work oopsies, it’s kinda the same ish??? sorry h, they’re oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where wonpil sends jae nudes and well... stuff happens!





	baby don’t stop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haven't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825188) by [jibootyjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin). 



> this work was inspired by someone else’s in this fandom, i hope you don’t hate me for it dkdkdk i just really likes the work and i wanted to write my own version? idk 
> 
> i also wrote this while watching catfish like when i wrote my other day6 story

lower case intended

now, one thing you were never supposed to send to your friends, were nudes. of course, jae knew this. he had some of the most fragile masculinity that day6 has ever  _seen._

wonpil, on the other hand, thought it was okay to send to your friend, rather if you had a huge crush on them or not. so, on the weekend they had off, wonpil-ah took nudes. he felt, pretty. he wanted to show his body off to the world– but he wouldn’t ever dare do that, considering he’s in jyp’s first band.

wonpil has had the hugest crush on jaehyung, ever since their debut. he loves his beautiful, brown eyes. he loves his pearly white teeth. hell, he even loved his stupid laugh when he laughed at his own stupid jokes. wonpil, was  _whipped._

he couldn’t ever stay still when jae was around him, he always got so flustered when he was around. wonpil loved jae, if we’re being completely honest. he wanted jae to give him so many kisses, he wanted to cuddle up into jae when he was tired, and feel his hand rub though his hair while he mumbled how much he loved puppies. he just, he wanted to call jae his. but something you must know– he’s never had a boyfriend. he didn’t know all the “rules” guys had, he barely had friends in high school!

so, as i said before, he thought it was okay just to send nudes to your guy friends, just as, feedback or “jerk material,” i guess.

wonpil: jaehyung

i took pretty photos and i

i want you to see them can i send them?

and jae, being the guy he is, said yes. he just loved seeing wonpil’s cute face. though he’d never admit it, he had the hugest crush on wonpil, just as wonpil had on him. everyone knew, except wonpil. he was so obvious! the boys knew how much they had huge crushes on each other, but would never say anything because they’d never want to hurt one or the other for saying something that no one else should know.

jae jae: of course, pillie

just send them to me tho, ok?

the others don’t deserve to see ur cute ass face smh

wonpil: hyung… they’re not um they’re not selfies

jae jae: wdym?

wonpil: um

[image]

[image]

[image]

hwre

you can delete themif you don’t like

you dont have to keep them

ims rory

i just i wanted you to see them

i felt pretty

i’m sorry hyung

after wonpil sent them, he started freaking out; turning off his phone, hugging his pillow to his chest. he was nervous. would jae hate him? would he be disgusted with him? would he like the pictures? he’s so confused!

when jae received them, he dropped his phone. he cursed, picking up his phone off the floor, looking at the beautiful pictures his secret crush has sent. wonpil was so cute! jaehyung even though his cute cock was cute. he looked at them for around five minutes, before looking down to realize he had a boner.

jae jae: holy fuck wonpil

you’re so pretty

omg your cock is so cute

i rlly wanna leave kisses all over it

i wanna kiss you can i come to your room?

jaehyung was anxious as all hell. did wonpil even feel the same way? he knew younghyun and sungjin teased him about it, saying he was oblivious, but, still.

after a few minutes of not responding, jae got worried. he sighed nervously, before walking out of his room and going to wonpil’s. he knocked on the door, “wonpil, can i come in? please.” he asked, he just wanted to barge in there and pin him against the bed before he started squirming, but he still had some respect left. “y-yeah. okay,” wonpil said.

as soon as jae heard those words, he opened the door, before closing it again and locking it. when he turned back around, he noticed wonpil was his usually shy self. he had his face turned, squished in the pillow he held to his chest.

“wonpil-“ he tried to start, but wonpil has cut him off. “j-jaehyung! i’m sorry if you, id you don’t like them! you can delete them a-and we can forget all about it. i’m sorry if you’re disgusted with me,” wonpil rambles, sniffling, a few salty tears running down his cheeks.

“oh, baby.” jaehyung has whispered. he went over to wonpil, grabbing the pillow, and throwing it to the floor. he climbed over wonpil’s lap, straddling him. “baby, look at me.” he said, holding wonpil’s face in his palms. “you looked beautiful,” he said. wonpil was so confused! jaehyung was a little touchy with him, but never like this! as jaehyung wiped his tears, he noticed his confused face, and smiled.

“hey look, um, i’ve had like the hugest crush on you? but i was so-so nervous? i dunno, i just, i love you, wonpil. i’ve wanted to hold you like this for so long. i just, i didn’t know if you felt the same. and then you sent me those pretty pictures, look at what you did to me,” he said.

he guided wonpil’s hand to his crotch, he gasped when he felt friction, wonpil soon growing embarrassed he made his hyung feel this way. “h-hyung. i love you too. i’ve like you s-since debut. can we kiss, please?” he asked, his doe eyes looking up and jaehyung. “of course,” jae said, before grabbing his face and kissing wonpil’s lips.

when their lips touched, both boys felt electric up their spines. they felt the feeling that people always talk about. as soon as their lips touched, they never wanted to stop kissing. they wanted to keep kissing over and over, but they soon needed to at least breathe, not just through their nose.

they sat there, breathing hard. “whoa,” jaehyung said, making wonpil giggle. “c-can we, um, go further?” wonpil asked timidly, “of course, baby.” jaehyung said, and they soon went further.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it didn’t suck too bad oops
> 
> hmu on twitter: jayscuris


End file.
